


Fire of the Phoenix

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [29]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Osiris returns to the only one he knows will take care of him.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: destcember 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 20





	Fire of the Phoenix

Saint-14 woke to another body in his bed, one that wasn’t there when he went to sleep.

He jolted a bit at the unexpected weight and snapped his head around. Geppetto popped into existence next to him, casting a dim light over the room. Saint’s eyes laid upon the back of Osiris’s head, still in his armor, minus the hood. He was asleep, which, strangely enough, worried him. Normally, Saint would have to pester Osiris for hours to get him to even consider taking a break, let alone sleeping. He hated taking breaks.

Saint knew something was wrong, but he couldn’t bear to wake the Warlock. If he woke him up, Osiris would probably never go back to sleep. 

Turning, he looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 6:30 in the morning. Saint would have probably woken up within an hour or so anyways. Slowly, as to not disturb Osiris, he got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen and took out two coffee mugs and a french press. Osiris would be awake soon enough. They would talk then, but coffee came first. Traveler knows how Osiris can be in the morning. 

As Saint was pouring the hot coffee into the mugs, he heard footsteps from his bedroom. 

“Osiris!” He called as he rinsed out the press and put it in the dishwasher. “I have coffee here, don’t let it get cold.”

The footsteps paused for a moment before he heard Osiris come into the kitchen. He was still in his armor, carrying his headpiece under his arm. His face looked tired, despite just having slept. His eyes were rimmed in red, and Saint saw his hands tremble slightly as he reached for a mug.

The sight was enough to make Saint choke up. Something was indeed very, very wrong. 

“Osiris…” was all he could say.

Osiris glanced upwards, and Saint met his gaze. There was so much left unsaid, and it seemed like Osiris wanted to keep it that way.

Saint knew how to make Osiris talk. But for now, for this morning, it could wait.


End file.
